


Legally Ineffable

by SparkleInTheStars



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Angel/Demon Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Courtroom Drama, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, Fraternities & Sororities, Gabriel Has Seen Too Many Fraternity Films, Goromcom, Law School, Legally Blonde References, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheStars
Summary: Heaven and Hell hang up their swords to fight things in the courtroom, but first angels and demons must brush up on the laws of the universe.  Archangels and Archdemons teach their own on the newly miracled campus of Tadfield Law.  Aziraphale fights to find acceptance as Crowley straddles the line and teaches loopholes in the law to all.Old rivalries present new problems and things take a turn for the worse, leaving Aziraphale fighting to save Crowley in the ultimate legal showdown.Can the angel and demon find love in this Legally Ineffable turn of events?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 40
Collections: Good Omens Rom Com Event





	1. A Not So Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lunch Date](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/640369) by InkyTortoise. 



> I had an idea for a Good Omens version of Legally Blonde then stumbled across the Good Omens Rom Com Event the next day! It seemed like fate!
> 
> However, it was a couple hours before the end of sign ups and Legally Blonde wasn’t on the list! Luckily for me, Amanda (@disasterbi) was kind enough to allow me to participate as a last minute addition and to add Legally Blonde!
> 
> Thank you to my beta, exspecialagentstarling!

The morning had started as another perfect day. There had been seven of them since they had averted the apocalypse and avoided execution by swapping places. They were, as Crowley had said, on their own side. Things were progressing slowly but nicely with their side. After their celebratory dinner at the Ritz, Crowley kissed Aziraphale goodnight when he dropped the angel off at the bookshop. He followed it with a suggestion that he pick Aziraphale up for brunch in the morning. That had been the start of their lovely routine.

Late each morning, Crowley would pick Aziraphale up for brunch. Usually they would go for a walk in St. James Park afterwards. A couple days ago, Crowley had taken to offering the angel his arm as they walked. The old fashioned gesture made Aziraphale flush with pleasure. On the bus ride back from Tadfield, they'd held hands - indeed, they'd held onto each other tightly all night. But there was a difference in clinging in what might be their last moments in desperation as opposed to coming together with future promise hanging between them.

Sometimes they would sit on their favorite bench. Closer than they'd allowed themselves previously. Fingers interlacing furtively as they talked and stole blushing looks at one another. Some days they would open the bookshop together for part of the afternoon; Crowley would lounge on the sofa hidden from customers, alternately reading and dozing. Other days they would wander to a museum and the shop would remain unopened.

When the afternoon shadows grew longer, Crowley would inevitably suggest dinner somewhere or other. And Aziraphale would accept with a happy wriggle. Their time together would extend until after dinner when they returned to the shop. There, Crowley would kiss Aziraphale. Lately the kissing had moved to the sofa and had progressed to nearly an hour. They would entangle limbs, breathe needlessly, and kiss until Aziraphale was dizzy and he felt Crowley's arousal pressing against him. For now their evenings ended at that point, but Aziraphale knew eventually they would likely take things further and he often smiled to himself as he considered Crowley making love to him.

Today however, he'd received a missive from Heaven. It had manifested on his desk in the customary spot his notes from Gabriel would usually arrive. Though this was not one of Gabriel's terse notes, but a formal letter signed by Michael.

_Dear Angel (or Demon),_

_I am delighted to inform you that the Committee of Admissions has admitted you to the first class of Tadfield Law under the Tadfield Treaty Act. Please accept my personal congratulations for your outstanding achievement._

_The Admissions Committee has taken great care to only admit angels (and demons) of outstanding record. Opportunities will be made available to lesser angels (and demons) through taking the TLSAT or Tadfield Law School Admission Test. You, however, have such an exceptional record, you are exempt from having to test._

_In making each admission decision, the Committee keeps in mind the excellence of Tadfield Law and its students. Your acceptance demonstrates the committee's firm belief you can make an important contribution to your side._

_Within the week you will receive an admissions packet to Tadfield Law. Again, congratulations and we look forward to seeing you at orientation next month._

_Sincerely,_

_The Archangel Michael_

"Tadfield Treaty?" Aziraphale murmured as he stared at the letter and reread it yet again. Then he yelped in surprise as Crowley came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Hell Crowley, I didn't realize you were here already."

"Knocked and you didn't answer; finally got bored and let myself in," the demon shrugged and snatched the piece of paper from Aziraphale.

Aziraphale grabbed the paper back, "Careful! You'll hurt yourself, it's from-"

He pointed upwards before grabbing Crowley's hand to check it. No redness from touching the holy document, not even a wisp of smoke.

"You're not burned?"

"Maybe it's miracled," Crowley suggested as he took the paper once more. "It's a form letter. _Or demon_. Bet my old side is sending them out with the same thing only with a different signature."

"That may be, but it doesn't answer why they are sending them in the first place. What precisely is the Tadfield Treaty? And what does this mean for us?"

"It was in this morning's _Infernal Times_. I assumed the _Celestial Observer_ had a similar story."

"My subscription ended after our confrontation," Aziraphale replied and he cringed inwardly at the slight hurt that crept into his voice.

Heaven had shut him off from news, but Hell apparently still kept Crowley in the loop. It shouldn't surprise him, given that Hell had gone through the motions of a trial before sentencing him to death when he was disguised as Crowley. There had been a large gathering of demons to witness justice being served and Aziraphale had even been offered an opportunity to say any last words.

Heaven had been less kind according to Crowley. There had been no pretense of a trial nor any audience. Just a trio of Archangels and a column of hellfire. The last words had been Gabriel's contemptuously urging Crowley into the fire. Aziraphale had always known Gabriel hadn't been fond of him, but he'd never imagined such hatred. Part of him wanted to believe it was only because of the failed apocalypse but there was no denying the truth any more. Not in light of all that happened. The truth was Heaven had rejected him, Gabriel hated him, so why the Hell was Michael inviting him to Law School?!?

"What exactly is the Tadfield Treaty?"

"Seems the Almighty spoke at last and told them they were to work their differences out peacefully." Crowley shrugged with disinterest and tossed the letter on the desk. "They decided to settle their issues one at a time in the courtroom and started a law school in Tadfield where the apocanot happened. It won't last; nothing with them ever does."

"Wonder why they invited me?"

"Cleverest angel I know," Crowley declared and pulled Aziraphale into an embrace.

"Wily serpent" he replied and tilted his head for a kiss.

"Now what do you say we have brunch?"

"Lead the way," Aziraphale agreed.

***

Crowley watched Aziraphale take a delicate bite of omelette, but didn't feel as much enjoyment as he ordinarily did. He was far more disturbed by the acceptance letter than he cared to let on. His hope had been that they would be forgotten when the treaty was signed. They wouldn't be forgotten forever, but he'd hoped they might have a couple months. The past week getting closer to Aziraphale had been what he'd wanted since before Eden if he allowed himself to be honest.

The Almighty speaking to both sides after several millennia of silence was enough to terrify both sides into a temporary peace, but it wouldn't last. He had seen the cruelty in Gabriel's smile directed at Aziraphale last week and any Archangel that was capable of that level of hatred wasn't about to let go easily. And Crowley was well aware what treachery Beelzebub and Satan were capable of.

"Crowley? She asked if you wanted a refill," Aziraphale said breaking his reverie and gesturing to the waitress.

"Just the check please," Crowley responded as he saw Aziraphale's plate was mostly empty.

"Are you thinking about the letter?"

"A bit," he admitted reluctantly. He didn't feel ready to discuss the matter, but he never lied to Aziraphale. "Let's get out of here. We have things to discuss that are best done in private and possibly with alcohol."

Aziraphale agreed and they left. On the street, the Bentley had a black envelope under the windshield wiper. Crowley held the passenger door for the angel before snatching the envelope. He tossed it on the dashboard. Later he could look at the contents. Now he just wanted a drink.

"Must be your invitation," Aziraphale speculated as the envelope slid back and forth on the dash while Crowley maneuvered the Bentley through the streets at triple the speed limit.

"Something like that," Crowley dismissed it. Things were complicated enough with the angel's envelope; he didn't even want to consider the further complications of his own. He pulled in front of the bookshop and looked at Aziraphale.

"Might as well bring it in."

Aziraphale started to reach for the black envelope and a spark shot out.

Grabbing Aziraphale's hand back, Crowley apologized. "Sorry, my former employer wasn't very kindly disposed towards angels."

He stuffed the letter inside his jacket and got the car door for Aziraphale. There wasn't the usual sense of anticipation as they went into the bookshop together. Instead there was the feeling of impending doom that he'd hoped they'd put behind them. No soft music on the phonograph and snogging for an hour as his fingers explored Aziraphale's body through his clothing today. No. Today would be drinking and trying to decide their next move and how to survive whatever this latest development meant for them.

"I'll get us a couple bottles if you want to settle in," Aziraphale suggested.

Crowley sat on the sofa, the black envelope weighing heavily in his pocket. He had a pretty good idea of what it contained. He didn't want Aziraphale fretting further. Pulling the envelope out, Crowley could almost hear the invitation inside whispering. He scowled and the envelope ignited orange and then white hot; it disintegrated into ash then the ash itself disappeared.

"Is something burning?" Aziraphale wrinkled his nose. He set down a tray with a couple bottles of wine and some glasses before joining his demonic companion on the sofa.

"Shall I?" Crowley offered and gestured at the bottle. The cork popped out and he poured for them. When they each had a glass of dark red wine, he reached out and took Aziraphale's free hand in his. "At least we're facing things from the same side this time."

"Our side," the angel agreed. They continued to hold hands. "This treaty will occupy them temporarily, but I don't suppose it will last."

"You suppose correctly. Neither side plays by the rules."

"Indeed. I will refuse their offer obviously and you will-"

"Not be going anywhere without you, angel."

Aziraphale looked relieved and took a sip of his wine. They drank their way silently through the glasses and didn't bother refilling them. Crowley leaned back against the arm of the sofa and pulled Aziraphale close. He held the expensive bottle of Châteauneuf-du-Pape to his lips and drank, then handed it to the angel. There was comfort in being close.

The bell for the front door rang softly, interrupting them.

"Thought I locked it. I know I left the closed sign up," Aziraphale grumbled in annoyance.

"Angel-"

"Don't bother getting up," a disdainful voice boomed suddenly from the register.

"Gabriel," both angel and demon said at the same time. Standing there in a pair of pale grey pants with a matching cashmere turtleneck wearing a light grey blazer with a purple, silver, and gold patch on it, was Aziraphale’s former boss.

"Well, isn't this cosy. I can't say I'm surprised to see you fornicating with a demon."

"I think you'd best tell me why you're here and then leave," Aziraphale replied primly.

Crowley tightened his hold on Aziraphale and his fists tensed reflexively as he looked at the violet eyed interloper. Gabriel gave them an assessing look, then snatched the acceptance letter from the desk.

"This is why I'm here. It was sent by mistake."

"It's not like I intended to show up for classes, Gabriel."

"You are given to all sorts of unnatural behaviors. I couldn't take the risk of you showing up. Besides, you clearly aren't very bright or you wouldn't have sullied yourself with a demon."

Both Crowley and Aziraphale shot up from the sofa at that.

"That's quite enough Gabriel, I won't have you talking about Crowley like that."

Crowley slipped on his shades and moved towards their unwanted guest. "I don't care what you say about me, but you will not speak that way about Aziraphale. Do I make myself clear?"

"Whatever," Gabriel shot back. "Just as long as you stay here. Read your pornography and pretend you're smart. Have coitus with that demonic reject. You're a loser, Aziraphale and always will be. Blondes are supposed to be dumb, but you-"

"Crowley no!"

The demon tried to lunge at Gabriel, but found Aziraphale grabbing onto him with all his strength.

"Let me hit him, angel! Just once!”

"He's not worth it," Aziraphale insisted.

"But you are!"

"I've got a hacky sack tournament to attend. Apparently they are part of the college experience," Gabriel said. He gave them a look of disgust and began to clap slowly as Aziraphale and Crowley stared in disbelief. Then he turned and left.

"That was-"

"Infuriating!”

"I was going to say strange,” Aziraphale sighed. “But yes, it was infuriating as well. You’d think I’d be used to it by now.”

“No one deserves to be spoken to like that. Wish you’d let me hit him.” Crowley snapped his fingers, shutting the door with demonic energy. "Now we won't have any more unwanted guests."

He heard a sniffle behind him and turned to see Aziraphale's lower lip wobbling.

“I should have known it was a mistake. Even without stopping Armageddon. I- I- I’m a bad angel.”

“You,” Crowley insisted emphatically, “are the only good one of that entire lot.”

"I'm not really dumb, am I?"

"Oh angel, no!"

Hazel eyes swam with tears and a moment later Crowley was holding a sobbing Aziraphale. Fury coursed through him and he vowed silently that one day the Archangel Gabriel would weep for forgiveness and grovel before Aziraphale. Crowley held Aziraphale tightly and whispered soothingly.


	2. Open Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale considers his options as Crowley comforts him. An unexpected visitor pops up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta, exspecialagentstarling!

"I don't know what came over me," Aziraphale said as he wiped his eyes with a pale grey handkerchief Crowley had miracled moments before. He blew his nose and blushed at the undignified sound. Crowley didn't seem to notice as he poured Aziraphale a glass of wine and handed it to him.

"You are far too good for that lot. I've been telling you that for thousands and thousands of years, angel."

Aziraphale took a sip and mentally groaned as his companion discreetly miracled his black shirt clean. Not only had he cried in front of Crowley, he'd made a mess of his shirt in the process. This was the first time he'd ever genuinely loathed having a human corporation. In Heaven on the rare occasions an angel wept, it was a burst of energy rather than tears and something lovely formed. On Earth, salty tears left one's eyes red and scratchy, nose dripping, and skin blotchy. It was like the human corporation punished itself for expressing sadness.

And what right did he have to be sad? He and Crowley were on their own side. The life he'd never dared to allow himself to dream of was within his grasp. So why did it bother him so much to be rejected by people that despised him? Aziraphale wondered as he took another sip of wine.

"I appreciate your kindn- er the sentiment, Crowley."

"Please," Crowley said with a dismissive wave. "I'll bet most of the angels that got in based on their rank couldn't even pass the stupid test."

"Test?"

"You know, that test thing from the letter." The demon scrunched his face up distastefully and mimicked Gabriel's tone as he quoted, "Opportunities will be made available to lesser angels and demons through taking the whatever it was test."

"TLSAT."

"Tadfield Law School Admission test," Crowley intoned haughtily, then laughed. "You could probably ace it without any problem."

"I rather doubt that."

Crowley snapped his fingers upwards and a large glass tablet appeared in his hand. He held it and it began to glow. A few movements of the demon's long fingers and he held the tablet up with a flourish.

"See, there are some sample questions. Bet you know them all."

Aziraphale took the tablet from Crowley and looked at the website. Heaven and Hell had adopted their own version of the internet, though Hellsites usually had endless pop ups. This site was one of the few neutral sites, Aziraphale noted as he looked over the questions. A couple of the samples were indeed simple, however there were some that were more complex.

"What happens when a demon is destroyed? What happens when an angel is destroyed?" Aziraphale huffed. "Those are rather obvious."

"Well-" Crowley began then trailed off with a strange look. Looking at his watch, he changed the subject. "It's mid afternoon and I daresay you're not in the mood for the Ritz tonight. What do you say I order some pizza?"

"Pizza de Milo?"

"As if I'd get it from anywhere else. I know your tastes, angel."

"Terrible name, but they do have the best pizza in all of London."

Crowley snapped his fingers, "It will be here shortly."

"You could just call them," Aziraphale admonished lightly.

"Where's the fun in that? I'll go get some plates."

Aziraphale resumed looking at the tablet as Crowley went to fetch plates. He did know the answers to a lot of them, he thought with satisfaction.

"Angel," Crowley called out. "Did you know your back door was open?"

"What? No. Must have accidentally left it open when I took out the trash this morning."

"I thought the trash went out the front," Crowley teased as he appeared with plates and silverware. The demon didn't bother with flatware for pizza, but he was well aware of the Aziraphale's preferences.

Normally Aziraphale would have corrected his companion out of habit for disparaging Gabriel. Instead he found himself setting the tablet aside and agreeing. "Indeed. And what was he applauding for?"

"I suspect he got it from a film about university life. The American films like to have dramatic moments punctuated with a slow clap. Someone ought to inform that worthless sod that it requires timing and more than one person."

"As if one could tell that oaf anything." Aziraphale clapped his hands over his mouth. "Oh Hell, I can't believe I just said that."

"Long overdue if you ask me."

"Yes well, I don't need to stoop to his level. I'll get us some more wine. I don't know about you, but I feel like getting rather intoxicated."

There was a knock at the front door. "Must be the pizza. I'll get it, angel."

Aziraphale headed to the cellar where he stored the wine. It had been such a strange day. His former boss appearing and making him feel awful yet again. What he wouldn't give to see Gabriel eat his words! He was far better read than the irritating Archangel. At least he knew better than to start randomly applauding, for Heaven's sake!

He picked up a couple bottles, then paused and looked at a stack of crates draped with a pale gray blanket with a scowl. "I absolutely could pass that test and make you eat your words you- you- overgrown bully!"

"Are you all right, angel?" Crowley called out from the doorway above.

"Quite," Aziraphale replied and rushed up the steps. He handed the bottles to Crowley and squared his shoulders. "I'm going to take the TLSAT and show Gabriel. He'll see I passed and was more than good enough for his stupid school."

"That's the spirit!" Crowley grinned approvingly.

They moved towards the sofa. On the table nearby was a trio of neatly stacked pizza boxes. A fourth box was ajar on top with a slice missing.

"What the Hell-"

"What the Heaven-"

They both said in unison.

A loud chewing sound drew their attention under the desk.

***

"Kevin? Is that you?" Crowley asked in disbelief and raised his sunglasses to squint.

Underneath the desk, a very small and very round creature looked back at them, short arms outstretched and a piece of pizza in his hands.

"Kevin?" Aziraphale echoed. "Crowley, that looks like that demon I told you about from the trial."

"The Usher of Hell. That's Kevin."

"He's a great deal smaller."

The tiny dragon-like demon was slightly smaller than a soccer ball. He paused in his chewing to flap his wings a bit and he made a few burbling noises.

"He was also a bit more verbal," Aziraphale added. "And quite dead. I saw him destroyed by Holy water."

"The whole destruction thing is a bit more complicated than that."

"Crowley, I think you'd better explain."

Kevin resumed eating his pizza as the angel and demon sat on the sofa.

"When an angel or a demon is destroyed, there are two things that can occur. The usual is that they are sent to a final Heaven or Hell, no take backs, it's the end. They are unrecognizable to all but the Archangels and Archdemons."

Ligur was no doubt burning in the deepest pit, unrecognizable to most of Hell, Crowley thought to himself. He didn't feel guilty precisely, it had been a case of his life or Ligur's. But he felt a slight unease knowing what had happened to his former coworker.

"So what's the other thing?”

"On rare occasions, an angel or a demon that behaved counterintuitive to their nature is given a second chance in human form to live a mortal existence and be judged anew."

"Kyle-"

"Kevin," Crowley corrected.

"Yes. Kevin, there, is hardly a human."

"Kevin was a born demon," he explained. Noting the arched look Aziraphale gave him, he continued. "Fallen angels have a human-like appearance, made in her image and all that. In Hell, Lilith gave birth in a pool of boiling sulphur and through some miracle, demons sprung from the pool at a steady rate with a non human appearance ever since."

"And Kevin was one of them?" Aziraphale asked. The former demon in question had finished his slice of pizza and was toddling towards the box. The angel took a piece and held it out to the tiny dragon-like creature. Kevin made a series of cooing sounds then snatched the piece and scurried under the desk once more to eat and watch them.

"Since he was born a demon, I gather he retained his appearance to occult-" Crowley said, then amended, "and ethereal beings. If a human saw him, he'd probably look like a dog or a cat."

"A dog."

"Or a cat."

Crowley paused and placed his hands to his temples to reach out with his powers. "Dog, small one. Looks like a corgi puppy. Must have gotten in when the back door was open. Probably traced our scents as being familiar and ended up here."

"I suppose. But that still doesn't explain how you know about all this."

Crowley poured a glass of wine and thought for a moment. It was complicated and didn't matter, not now, not anymore. He didn't want to lie to Aziraphale but he didn't want to tell him the full truth either. Couldn't tell him. There were promises he'd made.

"Beelzebub would sometimes go on drunken rants. Demons aren't exactly known for their discretion. Hastur couldn't keep a secret to save his life."

Aziraphale's eyes narrowed slightly. "You can. For six thousand years, you've kept our secrets."

"And I will keep them into eternity, angel."

For a moment the angel appeared to have an internal struggle with Crowley's words, but was distracted when Kevin let out a loud burp. Both angel and demon stared at the tiny former demon who giggled and went back to eating his pizza.

"What do you propose we do with him, Crowley?"

"Get him to help you study for the TLSAT?"

Aziraphale shook his head and served them both a slice of pizza. Primly cutting a bite with a knife and fork, he said, "I am serious about taking the test."

"You should," he encouraged.

"Really?"

"Absolutely! I'll run the book shop, quiz you, bring you snacks," Crowley enthused. "I'll even walk Kevin."

Kevin toddled from under the desk for more pizza; a suspicious damp spot on the rug where he'd been sitting. Crowley snapped his fingers and disappeared the offending spot.

"I'm really going to do this." Aziraphale hesitated and picked up the tablet to apply for the test.

"We'll do this, angel" Crowley told him and wrapped his arms around him..

Kevin flapped his tiny wings enthusiastically and tried to fly up on the couch unsuccessfully.

"We're doing this." Aziraphale smiled at Crowley and began to fill in an application for the test. "Kevin isn't staying though, is he?"

Crowley had scooped Kevin onto his lap and the rotund little demon chirped happily at Aziraphale. "We'll figure out something to do with Kevin."

"Kevin's staying," Aziraphale sighed with resignation and shook his head.

"You'll pass the test and show Gabriel." Crowley kissed Aziraphale's cheek then took his slice of pizza and proceeded to feed it to Kevin while Aziraphale applied to take the TLSAT. "Kevin is not staying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the little Usher in Omens and was sorry he died. Ever since I’ve wanted to bring him back and the Bruiser character seemed like the perfect opportunity!
> 
> Hell’s Disposable Demon was named Erik, so I thought Hell’s Usher deserved a similarly normal name.


	3. Studying for the TLSAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale studies for the TLSAT with Crowley’s help as Kevin traumatizes pigeons in the park. During their study session Crowley discovers some unsettling changes in Heaven since his Fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two books mentioned are fictional, the Latin titles are created from an online translator tool and not to be taken seriously. The approximate translations.
> 
> Lex Angeli - Angels Law  
> Consolamini Dei - God’s Comfort
> 
> Kevin is still around and here to stay. (Hope this reassures my beta reader)
> 
> Thank you always to my amazing beta exspecialagentstarling!

To a casual observer, it was an ordinary sort of scene, Aziraphale thought with brief amusement. Two men sitting on a bench overlooking the water. A stack of books between them and a very fat corgi puppy on a leash at their feet. But anyone observing would have been quite mistaken, as a demon quizzed an angel, and a very rotund former demon visible in his true form only to the occult and the ethereal was eyeing a pigeon with carnivorous intent.

For the past month, Crowley had helped Aziraphale prepare for the TLSAT or Tadfield Law School Admission Test. Initially Aziraphale had planned to take the test as a way to prove his worth to Gabriel, but now he had to admit it had become a matter of personal pride.

"All right, that one was a simple one-"

"Crowley, that was about an obscure law that existed for less than one day before the Falling! I cannot think that it really matters," Aziraphale protested. "Surely they're not going to have archaic case law on the exam."

"You never know when an archaic case law will come in handy, angel. Know your enemy, how do you think I've survived all this time?"

"We were never really enemies," he admonished gently.

The demon shook his head, "Not talking about you."

Aziraphale pointed upwards questioningly.

"And below as well. You've been the only person in this whole blasted universe I could trust."

Even though Crowley had his sunglasses on, Aziraphale was keenly aware of the intense glance the demon was giving him. They had continued to share a few kisses, but Crowley had been careful not to push things any further. He'd told Aziraphale outright the night before that he wanted more, "much more" had been his precise wording.

"I've waited for you for six thousand years, angel. This test is important to you. You're worth waiting a few more weeks for," Crowley had told him.

Aziraphale blinked and gave Crowley a watery smile as he remembered the words, then looked away. Last night Crowley had prioritized what was important to Aziraphale over his own needs. It was decidedly undemonic and utterly Crowley. But it was also the first time he'd had his worth validated.

"Angel-"

"Just distracted momentarily. Next question."

"When an angel falls, what happens to their-"

"Kevin! No! "

Kevin had run to the end of his leash and was trying to eat a pigeon. He didn't appear to notice Aziraphale scolding him and continued to gnash his many teeth at a confused bird.

In a firm voice, Crowley admonished, "Kevin."

The tiny demon looked sheepishly at him and waddled back towards the bench. Crowley picked the rotund creature up so they were eye level and stared him down through his sunglasses.

"What have I told you about free range squab?"

The creature gave a series of grumbles and chirps. Aziraphale had no idea what Kevin was saying. He wasn't sure if Crowley did either, but the demon at least gave the illusion as he scolded. Despite Crowley repeatedly insisting they would find something to do with Kevin, the odd addition to their lives seemed destined to be a permanent fixture.

Kevin had a dog bed, or rather a series of dog beds throughout the shop. Crowley had a habit of stopping at a pet boutique that was beside Aziraphale's favorite bakery. A box of pastries and a bag from Bark Avenue were part of their daily routine. One day there was baklava for Aziraphale and a tartan vest harness and leash for Kevin. Another day, there were mini cheesecakes in assorted flavors for the angel and a bone for Kevin to gnaw on.

The tiny former demon would follow Crowley or Aziraphale around whenever he was awake. Both of them had taken to looking where they stepped because Kevin was always there. It should have felt like an intrusion, but Kevin had rapidly become part of their lives. And there were benefits having him around; he was excellent at chasing customers off by growling when he sensed Aziraphale didn't want to sell a book and someone would persist.

"Anything to add, angel?" Crowley prompted, pulling Aziraphale from his thoughts.

"Er, I think you covered it," he said. Then gave Kevin a meaningful look. "You listen to Daddy."

Aziraphale regretted his words the moment they escaped his lips. A smirk curved Crowley's mouth and one eyebrow rose sardonically above his sunglasses.

"Does that..." Crowley began.

"No!"

"...make you..."

"Crowley! Don't you dare!"

"... his mother?"

"You are impossible! I don't know why I bother with you sometimes. I don't even like you!" Aziraphale cried in outrage. He could feel himself blushing.

Crowley set Kevin on the ground once more and looked over the top of his sunglasses at Aziraphale.

"Do too."

"Do not!"

The demon leaned closer and Aziraphale's irritation lessened slightly. Crowley caressed his cheek for a moment then kissed him. Tentatively, then firmly when he met with no resistance. Aziraphale's heart raced slightly. It was exciting to be able to kiss, but to kiss in public in the middle of the day? This was unchartered territory.

***

Crowley stopped their kiss reluctantly and pulled back. He had promised Aziraphale he would help him with his TLSAT. Gabriel had belittled Aziraphale for far too long. The best way to help his angel reclaim his self esteem was helping empower him.

"So, back to studying?"

"Yes, we got a bit, er, distracted," Aziraphale agreed.

"Next question in the book is, what happens when an angel falls but doesn't fall completely?"

"It's never happened but there is a provision. _Heaven's Law of Falling_ Part 8 subsection B dictates they would be made to Fall completely and _Hell's Demon Code of the Fallen_ Part 5 subsection 9A dictates they would then be tortured in the pits for eternity for their transgression."

Crowley made a face, "I don't think so."

"Take a look at the answer key. Maybe you forgot. You always claim you don't read."

"Never knew who was listening. Most of Hell was illiterate; it didn't endear me to Hastur or Beelzebub that I could read and they couldn't. Always convinced I was hiding something," he said and flipped to the answer key.

A frown marred his features and Crowley removed his sunglasses to look again. Aziraphale was right. But that couldn't be. He remembered everything from before his Fall and that included proposed laws. There had been a provision for the unthought of possibility of an angel falling. Heaven had a library and he'd often gotten books for when he was between creating stars.

"You're right, but there's a volume that predates this. It was in the library in the law section. The book had a black cover with silver letters."

"Crowley, what library?"

"You know, the one upstairs that's located near Gabriel's office. What was that book called?"

"It doesn't exist."

"Nonsense," he said. "It's the _Lex Angeli_. Oh wait, that's the Latin. So long since I've had to think of the old language. Give me a minute, I know I can remember."

"The library, Crowley. It doesn’t exist. Not anymore," Aziraphale sighed.

"What do you mean, it doesn't exist?"

"After the Fall, Gabriel closed it. He felt angels had too many distractions from their work and that's what allowed for the rebellion."

Closed the library? Crowley thought with horror. Surely not all of it. What about the true gospel? The books she had given them? Gabriel couldn't have thought denying angels her words was going to help?!

Almost afraid to say the words, but unable to stop himself, Crowley murmured, " _The Consalamini Dei_?"

"I haven't seen it since the battle. All copies were ordered to be brought to Gabriel for safe keeping."

Long buried emotions roiled to the surface. Crowley had known that things had changed since he'd fallen, but an Archangel denying the word of the Almighty to angels? Was it any wonder she had been silent for thousands of years? But how could she allow this? Surely she ought to have stopped Gabriel! 

Crowley felt Aziraphale take his hand and gently squeeze. He looked at Aziraphale and regretted that he didn't have his sunglasses on to hide the tears that had welled up in his eyes.

"We're on our own side now, remember dearest?"

"Our own side," he agreed and replaced his sunglasses with his free hand. "Next question then?"

"I was starting to feel a bit peckish. Perhaps we ought to take Kevin back to the bookshop and put him in his crate? We could go out. I don't suppose there's any pizza left still."

"Kevin ate the rest of it at breakfast. Told you last night we needed to place a larger order, angel."

Aziraphale shook his head. "I daresay Pizza de Milo thinks we're insane placing larger and larger orders every day. Where does he put it all?"

"Dunno, but he's not getting any bigger. And other than trying to eat the birds today, I haven't been able to get him to eat anything but pizza and the odd pastry."

"He's so finicky about food," the angel grumbled. "Nothing but pizza and he won't eat anything but Pizza de Milo."

"Must take after you."

"I am an angel and he is- well, a former demon."

Crowley glanced at Kevin and then at Aziraphale. The plaid print on Kevin's harness was identical to Aziraphale's bow tie thanks to a demonic miracle, and it had turned out to be oddly fitting. Granted, Aziraphale was particular about more foods, but particular nevertheless. A lingering uneasiness about Aziraphale's earlier revelations lingered in the back of his mind, but looking at the angel soothed Crowley. Even when Aziraphale was adorably annoyed as he was now, Crowley could see affection tempering his expression.

They were together on their own side. It wasn't like he was going to start advocating for the rights of other angels. Aziraphale was the only angel that mattered. Heaven had been beyond his reach since his Fall, but now a new sort of Heaven was in his grasp.

Crowley snapped his fingers and sent the books back to the desk in the shop. Aziraphale gave him a look as they got up from the bench.

"An arm for you," he said and held his arm out for Aziraphale to hold on. "And of course I have to hold onto Kevin's leash."

Aziraphale took Crowley's arm and beamed at him. "I'll never get tired of this."

"What?"

"Being able to touch you."

Ordinarily Crowley might have given Aziraphale a wicked smile or made a teasing remark. But he found himself agreeing sincerely.

"Me too, angel."

He stopped walking and drew Aziraphale close. The sun was shining and they were together, not just as friends, but on the cusp of something more. Crowley no longer had to hide his feelings in the shadows. His love was welcomed and he could express it.

"Love you so much," he said and kissed Aziraphale's face softly. Crowley trailed kisses from above the blond eyebrows to the upturned tip of the angel's nose. One day, he would kiss his angel all over. The thought evoked as much tenderness and contentment as it did lust. They had faced the end of the world together. While he had no illusions the treaty between Heaven and Hell would last for long, it gave them a bit of breathing room.

First he would help Aziraphale with the TLSAT and then Crowley would make the angel his in every sense of the word. Aziraphale licked his lips in nervous invitation and Crowley covered his mouth with his. He pulled Aziraphale even tighter as they kissed. Nothing mattered or existed in that moment except for his angel.

With Crowley distracted, Kevin tugged on his leash and lunged at a nearby pigeon. He opened his mouth, revealing razor sharp teeth, and swallowed the bird that had gotten too close.

The kiss ended abruptly; Crowley sighed and picked the tiny former demon up. "What did I tell you earlier? No eating the birds."

"That's right, Kevin. You need to listen to daddy, er Crowley."

"You heard your mother."

"Crowley!"

"Oh please, angel. It's not like Kevin talks. He's not going to start calling you mama."

At that moment, Kevin burped out several feathers, giggled and said, "Meh meh."

"That's it! No pizza for you tonight!" Aziraphale declared, regretting the words as they escaped his lips. Kevin began to howl loudly.

"Kevin no! I was just upset," the angel pleaded, concern etching his face. "We'll always feed you. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. Calm down."

Crowley handed the wailing ball to Aziraphale, pulled his phone out, brought up the Pizza de Milo website, and started to place an order. "I'm ordering it right now for when we get back to the shop."

"There, there," Aziraphale soothed. "Crowley is getting you pizza. We'll all eat pizza at the shop tonight. I should stay in and study."

Kevin fussed a bit longer, then started licking Aziraphale's face. Crowley laughed and licked the other side. Aziraphale shook his head and laughed before sitting Kevin on the ground once more.

"Here," Crowley said and miracled a damp cloth for Aziraphale as they resumed their walk through the park. "And I'm sure Kevin didn't know what he was saying. I seriously doubt he's going to start talking."

Aziraphale gave him a doubtful look as he wiped his face and tossed the cloth in a nearby bin. "If you say so."

Crowley dropped a kiss on Aziraphale's cheek as they walked. Aziraphale would pass his test and they would figure things out from there.


	4. Test Results and a Change of Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale finds out his test results and Crowley shares a part but not all of a secret with his angel. Gabriel disrupts things and Kevin takes exception to his presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story may gradually evolve to a mature rating, but not all the way to explicit. I have it all planned out, but sometimes characters take an unexpected turn.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta, exspecialagentstarling who is kind enough to edit my work and enable me shamelessly in writing Kevin.

Aziraphale stared at the envelope in his lap. The envelope had appeared on Aziraphale's desk moments before. It said “Tadfield Law” and contained within were undoubtedly the results of his TLSAT. Crowley sat next to him, waiting for him to open it, and Kevin was chirping nervously, having picked up on the tension in the room.

"I don't know why I'm so anxious," Aziraphale said with a nervous laugh. True, he wasn't going to be attending Tadfield Law School, but it didn't change the fact he wanted to prove to Gabriel and, for that matter, to himself that he was capable. He tore open the envelope, but couldn't bring himself to look at the letter inside.

"Want me to look?" Crowley offered gently. Aziraphale nodded and the demon brought out the sheet of paper.

"I didn't pass. I did pass? I didn't? Well?"

"Easy, angel. Haven't had a chance to read yet. There's nothing to be nervous about."

"You're not trying to show up Gabriel," he shot back and wrung his hands.

"I've got a one way ticket I'd like to show Gabriel," Crowley muttered. Then he flicked his eyes to the paper and smiled. "But it looks like you've shown him quite nicely."

"I passed?!"

"Passed?! You aced it! 179! You must have missed, like, one question at the most!"

"One question," Aziraphale repeated in a whisper. He knew the exact question. It was one he'd known the answer, but had given the wrong answer to, in an act of private defiance. What happened to an angel that didn't fall completely? The one Crowley had said wasn't correct in the text. Aziraphale had a feeling that Gabriel or another Archangel might have hidden the truth. When he saw the question, he'd felt angry and he'd written neatly the answer Crowley had told him.

"You did it! You showed that wanker, Gabriel!" Crowley kissed Aziraphale and Kevin flapped his wings to fly up on the sofa with them. Today he was wearing a sailor suit onesie with wing holes miracled in. The tiny demon made chirps and little kissing sounds.

Both the angel and the demon laughed and leaned down to kiss the top of Kevin's head. When Kevin demanded kisses, he either got them or he would have a meltdown. So when the round, former demon demanded kisses, he generally got them.

"I'm so proud of you, angel! I knew you could do it!"

"Thank you, dearest. I appreciate you bearing with me while I studied the last few weeks. I know it put off certain things-" Aziraphale blushed slightly.

"You're worth the wait," Crowley assured him. "But I do think we ought to celebrate your success. Can I tempt you to dinner at the Ritz tonight?"

"Temptation accomplished," he replied breathily and tilted his head in invitation.

Crowley kissed Aziraphale and Kevin jumped down to the floor. The tiny former demon made a face and toddled to one of his beds that was located under the desk. Aziraphale pulled Crowley down on top of him on the sofa. Flickers of need started to burn inside Aziraphale. Before the TLSAT, they had been heading towards taking their relationship further and now more than ever he was ready. Not once had his demonic companion been anything but supportive as Aziraphale prepped for the test. Perhaps after the Ritz they might-

Aziraphale's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bookshop door.

"Figures you'd be fornicating with your demon," Gabriel pronounced snidely as Aziraphale and Crowley sat up. Sandalphon stood beside him. The pair were in matching grey blazers with the insignia of Tadfield U on the pocket. They also had on white dress shirts with identical silver and lavender ties.

"What do you want, Gabriel?" Aziraphale asked with a sigh.

"You think you're so clever," the Archangel spat out.

"Clever," Sandalphon repeated with a sneer.

"He got a near perfect score on your little test," Crowley smirked and adjusted his glasses. He draped an arm possessively around Aziraphale's shoulders.

"You may have passed the test, Aziraphale," Gabriel said, giving emphasis to the end of Aziraphale's name and pronouncing it fail. "But don't think for one minute that you'd be welcome on campus. You wouldn’t last a week."

Crowley stood up and hissed, "I ssssugesssst you choossse your next wordssss carefully."

"You've really sunk low to let the Serpent touch you. But perhaps you like-"

Gabriel was cut off as Crowley grabbed his lapels. Aziraphale moved to pull Crowley back and Sandalphon tried to put an arm protectively in front of Gabriel.

"He's not worth it, Crowley."

"Gabriel is a wanker and has it coming, angel."

Aziraphale entreated, "Please, Crowley! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"You should listen to him," Gabriel said as he tried to smooth out his lapels. "You're hardly a match for us."

A strange expression crossed Crowley's face. "Do you think I'm intimidated by you?"

"He's an Archangel," Aziraphale reminded him worriedly. As much as he appreciated Crowley defending his honor, Gabriel and Sandalphon were Archangels and could potentially smite the red haired demon if they were so inclined.

"As if I’d be intimidated by a mere Archangel? He's a bully, angel. Nothing more."

"We're leaving. But understand if you dare step foot on campus, I will make it my personal mission to make your existence a living Hell," Gabriel threatened. He took a step towards Aziraphale then stopped as Kevin came out from under the desk.

The tiny demon hissed, "Wan-kah."

Then he blew a small ball of fire at Gabriel, charring the edge of his pant leg.

Gabriel brought his leg up and braced himself on Sandalphon as the two Archangels patted out the fire. "How you haven't fallen is beyond me."

"Yes, well. Quite a few things are beyond you, it seems," Aziraphale said as Crowley picked up Kevin who was still making angry sounds. "Unless you have any further insults you feel compelled to offer, I would like you to leave my shop."

"Gladly," Gabriel said. He turned to Sandalphon. "Slow clap?"

"I don't think so. Perhaps something else?"

"Right. Nerds!" Gabriel said and dumped the pen pot on the desk over. "Let's go, Sandalphon. We need to find red plastic cups for the kegger."

"What's a kegger?" the bald Archangel asked as they walked away.

"I don't know. But the college films indicate it's an important part of one's education. Perhaps you can look on the myspace," Gabriel suggested as they left the shop.

Aziraphale stared at the door.

"Well, that was a thing." Crowley said. "Good thing you're not going to Tadfield Law. Can you imagine dealing with Gabriel for another two or three years?

"Good thing," Aziraphale agreed dully. He'd felt so triumphant and then Gabriel had to come and ruin it. A small wave of anger washed over him. The Archangel was horrible and Crowley had risked his life which, while sweet, was the last thing the angel wanted. "Don't you ever put your life in danger like that again! They might have destroyed you!"

"I'm fine, angel. Gabriel deserved it. He's a wanker."

"Wan-kah," Kevin intoned in agreement.

"You were a very good boy for daddy, weren't you?" Crowley looked at Kevin and cooed. "We protect the angel, always."

"I appreciate it but please be careful," Aziraphale entreated. "And please stop teaching him words. Wanker makes four? Five?"

"Um, I think that's number five," Crowley said. "Let's take Kevin to Bark Avenue for some toys and then order his pizza. Don't want another incident like last time."

Aziraphale shuddered. Last time they went out to dinner, Kevin got bored and devoured all the Oscar Wilde inscribed first editions. He hoped Crowley hadn't encouraged the idea, but nothing would surprise him. But he didn't feel much like celebrating after Gabriel's visit.

"Maybe another night-"

"Angel, you deserve to celebrate. Don't let that prick take away from what you accomplished."

"I'll get Kevin's harness and leash," Aziraphale replied. He didn't like that Gabriel made him feel so badly. Logically he knew he shouldn't let his former boss make him feel that way, but he couldn't help it.

"Be sure to get the navy blue one that matches the trim on his sailor suit," Crowley called out.

Aziraphale smiled at that and his thoughts of Gabriel were pushed aside as he went into the closet in the back that Crowley had miracled for Kevin's ever growing wardrobe. They were a strange little family, but a family that was more loving than the one he'd been born into.

***

Crowley studied Aziraphale. The angel was eating, but not with his usual enthusiasm. It was Gabriel's fault, he had no doubt. Why did the Archangel have to target Aziraphale for his cruelty? Aziraphale was the best angel Crowley had ever encountered. The platinum curled angel was everything that was good and kind. Once, he would have been held up as an example of what other angels should aspire to.

Things had been so different before the Fall, he thought as he summoned the waiter and ordered a very old and very expensive bottle of scotch brought to the table. Normally he wouldn't indulge in hard liquor at dinner, but the way the evening was going, Crowley needed it. His angel was upset and there was nothing he could do.

Well, perhaps one thing, but that would upset the entire universe and the ineffable plan. Best save that for the next apocalypse, he decided with a sigh.

When his scotch arrived, he drained his glass and refilled it. Aziraphale said nothing and didn't seem to notice.

"Angel," Crowley said gently and placed his hand on Aziraphale's.

"I'm sorry, dearest. I fear I'm not very good company tonight." A smile ghosted on Aziraphale's lips.

"Gabriel will never give you the credit you deserve. He's incapable of seeing anything beyond his own wishes."

"I know, it's just -" Aziraphale trailed off and sighed.

Crowley took Aziraphale's hand in both of his and stroked it gently as he urged, "It's just what?"

"The test, Crowley. I saw on the test the question you told me was incorrect in the practice questions. About if an angel doesn't completely fall?"

"What of it?"

"It's wrong, according to you. You said there was a law book that said otherwise and that it was in the library."

The demon nodded and watched the angel's worried expression.

"You saw the book before the Fall and Gabriel closing the library," Aziraphale explained. His features wrinkled up worriedly. "When I saw the question on the test, I started thinking. How many?"

"How many what?"

"Laws, Crowley. How many laws have been changed by Gabriel?"

"One or two."

"Crowley?"

The demon sighed. "Considerably more. At least a couple dozen that I saw in your books. But it doesn't matter. He'll leave you alone and we-"

"You need to do something. We need to do something."

Panic washed over Crowley and he grabbed Aziraphale's upper arms and leaned in close. "No! We need to stay clear of all this! You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know what's right and what's wrong. Archangels or not, they need to be held accountable."

"Angel, there's nothing to do. You're talking about taking on your old boss and a lot of really pissy Archangels. And for what? So you can risk falling?"

Agitated, Crowley snapped his fingers and froze the entire restaurant. He got up nervously and paced around the table. Several times, he started to say something then stopped. His mind was a whirl. Aziraphale didn't understand the scope of what he was talking about. His angelic companion had no idea how risky it was to even discuss this.

Kneeling down beside Aziraphale's chair so their faces were close, Crowley tried to convince him. "What they're doing is wrong. I agree. But you're not considering the very real danger. Angel, you don't want to risk Falling. It's pain beyond anything you can imagine. Mentally and physically, it's excruciating and my Fall was easier than most."

Aziraphale's face paled as Crowley talked. Hopefully he was getting through.

"Heaven and Hell are going to do things in a courtroom from now on. We could take Gabriel to court," he suggested, his hazel eyes wide with hope.

"Do you honestly think there's anyone in all of the universe that would take that case?"

"You could. You knew the answers to everything on the TLSAT. You know the law forward and backwards."

Crowley bit his lip in frustration. He knew Aziraphale meant well, but he couldn't begin to understand how dangerous it was. Archangels were nowhere near as strong as Aziraphale seemed to think, but Gabriel, at least, was far more ruthless than his companion could begin to understand.

"Knowing it for the sake of skirting the loopholes of both sides is very different than practicing, angel."

"Then I'll do it."

"Angel-"

"Crowley, I mean it. I cannot simply let this go."

"I wish you'd reconsider, Aziraphale." Crowley stood up and sat down once more. He had almost lost Aziraphale a few weeks back and he wasn't about to risk losing him again.

"I'm going to go, Crowley."

He miracled a wad of cash on the table and snapped so the diners could move about once more. Aziraphale was sweeping out of the Ritz briskly and Crowley dashed after him. He ran in front of Aziraphale.

"Angel, wait. Please. I think this is a bad idea. But if you're going to do something, I'd rather we did it together, bad idea or not."

"What if it means delaying us?" Aziraphale hesitated.

Crowley saw him wavering. The angel loved him. Enough that, if he refused to wait, Aziraphale might abandon his crazy scheme. But the angel deserved better than that, Crowley decided as he looked at the angel's upturned face.

"Then I have to be patient a little bit longer," Crowley said and pulled Aziraphale close. "How long are we talking?"

"Two years."

"Two years," Crowley repeated.

"If I take the accelerated courses."

"You mean law school," the demon said impassively.

"I do," Aziraphale nodded. "But you could join me."

Crowley kissed him lightly. "I will most definitely be joining you. I'm not letting you walk into that place alone."

"We can study together. Not sure what we'll do about pizza for Kevin, but we'll figure something out," Aziraphale rambled.

"Study together."

"You could probably take the TLSAT and pass right now."

"I won't have to take it, angel."

"Oh, you got in already?"

Crowley hesitated. "I got an offer."

"Oh well, that's tickety boo. Shall we get back to Kevin?"

Silently, Crowley held the door of the Bentley for Aziraphale. Then he drove swiftly to the bookshop. Aziraphale was chattering about going to school and Crowley tried to find words as they drew closer. The angel was animated and happier than he'd been earlier. Crowley didn't want to ruin that, but he also knew the longer he waited to tell Aziraphale, the more upset he would be.

"May I come in?" Crowley asked when they arrived and he held Aziraphale's car door for him.

"For a little bit, but I'm afraid we can't, er-" A blush swept across Aziraphale's face.

"Right. Let's check on Kevin and then talk."

Inside the shop, Kevin had toys scattered about and was passed out in the middle of a couple of empty pizza boxes.

"No Wilde books destroyed," Crowley said dully.

"I only had one left and he peed on it and bit it last week."

Crowley couldn’t resist grinning momentarily at Kevin, then joined Aziraphale on the sofa.

"Angel, I'm coming to Tadfield with you. But I wasn't invited as a student."

"What do you mean? You said you had an offer."

"And I did. I do," the demon sighed. "I never planned to tell you. There's so much I can't. I received a job offer."

"As what?"

"An instructor," Crowley sighed and looked at Kevin's sleeping form. He could feel Aziraphale looking at him and he suspected the peace they'd had since they stopped the end of the world was about to end.

"Crowley, only Archangels and Archdemons are on the faculty. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Yes," he admitted. "But I can't tell you. Believe me, Aziraphale, I want to. I love you, but I can't say anything."

The angel's eyes narrowed as Crowley turned towards him. Uneasily, he met his angelic companion's questioning gaze.

"Crowley-"

"Aziraphale I swear to God, Satan- fuck, I swear on all that is good and bad in the universe, I would tell you if I could. Please trust me."

"You're a demon," Aziraphale murmured.

"I am," Crowley agreed in a defeated tone.

"But you're more honest than any of the Archangels I've ever met."

"You mean-"

"I mean I love you. And love means having faith in the person you care about. I won't say this is easy and I hope one day you'll be able to explain to-"

Crowley cut Aziraphale off with a kiss and held onto him with all the desperation he felt in his soul. He didn't know how he'd keep Aziraphale safe, but he'd face the deepest pits of Hell before he let anything happen to him. Silently he thanked whatever power had intervened as he kissed Aziraphale.

"We may have to look into what the official school policy is on fraternizing between students and staff," Aziraphale purred in between kisses.

"Fraternizing!" Crowley laughed and kissed Aziraphale once more.

Kevin snored softly as the angel and demon kissed almost without pause until the sun came up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered Aziraphale getting offended Crowley couldn't tell him everything, but I think their relationship has evolved and surviving the apocanot had brought them to a level of greater trust. There will be times when their relationship has trust issues of course, but in this instance I felt the angel would be understanding.
> 
> Kevin will of course being heading to Tadfield with them!
> 
> Please consider commenting and/or giving kudos. Whether it's several sentences or a key smash and emoji festival, I genuinely appreciate!


	5. First Day Blues & Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is feeling a bit out of place on his first day of classes, but a surprise from Crowley and Kevin brightens things considerably!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for such a long wait for this update. I've been editing and writing for a Zine. It's now in the layout phase, so the designer has taken over and I have more time for writing once more. Monday updates should be regular now and I'll try to add an occasional Thursday update in as well!
> 
> Many thanks to the amazing Inkytortoise for the artwork I commissioned! Absolutely love seeing Kevin!

Aziraphale stood uneasily under a tree on the Tadfield Law School Campus and watched as groups of angels went past wearing several similar variations of white and grey with small splashes of pastel colors. The small bits of color indicated they were in fraternities. Gabriel's consumption of films about schools for research had inspired him to adopt the Greek system for the campus.

Each Archangel had a fraternity they supervised and their students were expected to wear their colors. The ones under Gabriel's purview wore lavender touches on pale grey ensembles. Michael's fraternity was marked with a pale blue, Sandalphon's, light peach, and Uriel's, a soft lemon hue. Aziraphale hadn't quite caught on yet which hues belonged to other archangels.

Demons also had fraternities under the watch of Archdemons. They wore shades of dark grey, black, and brown with an animal patch of some sort related to the demon that they were supervised by. It took a bit longer to identify which one they were affiliated with but Aziraphale didn’t allow his gaze to linger for long to determine.

All the fraternities had issued invitations prior to arrival and the various angels and demons were caught up in pledging to their Archangels and Archdemons. Aziraphale was one of the few who hadn't been invited, though he wasn't exactly surprised. He and Crowley were regarded with suspicion. Well, Aziraphale was, at least.

Crowley had charge of a fraternity but the two of them had reluctantly agreed it would be harmful for Aziraphale's reputation and potentially distracting for him to stay. Not to mention the scandal an angel belonging to a demon's fraternity would cause! Only one demon had been invited to Crowley's fraternity. He'd invited Eric, the disposable demon collective. The bunny demons were dressed smartly in black and wore jaunty scarves that had a subtle black and silver snakeskin pattern with red accents.

Initially it made no sense, but rapidly Aziraphale understood why Crowley had made his choice. There were dozens of the disposable demons around campus and he'd ordered them to keep an eye on Aziraphale. So whenever Aziraphale felt nervous or down, he had only to look up at the crowd and he could spot one of the bunny demons under Crowley's fraternity. He was never really alone.

Aziraphale scanned the crowds for a bunny demon and took a bit of comfort as a group of Gabriel's charges walked past, pointing at Aziraphale and giggling. It didn't surprise him, but he hated having them stare at him. His books sat in a heavy pile at his feet; he ought to pick them up and head to the library. Other angels and demons had tablets rather than heavy piles of books, but Gabriel had conveniently claimed there were no more digital copies available.

Ordinarily Aziraphale would prefer physical books, but after a couple hours of hauling two and half stones weight in books, it was exhausting. It was lunch time, though certainly no one ate lunch on the campus. It was utterly depressing being alone on campus. If he were back in London in his shop, Crowley would be bringing lunch to him and Kevin about now.

And that was another thing. Kevin. The tiny dragon demon had to stay with Crowley because Aziraphale's dorm had banned him. Aziraphale had gotten used to the strange noisy ball. He'd only been in his dorm for two days and he found himself missing Crowley and Kevin terribly. If it was this bad on the first day of school, how was he supposed to survive two years of this?!

"Mr. Fell?"

Aziraphale looked up to see a trio of bunny demons. "Hello, er, Erics."

"Master Crowley told us we were to fetch you and bring you across campus."

"All right, I suppose I could," Aziraphale said slowly. He didn't have another class for two hours and seeing Crowley would make a lovely break. He bent to pick up his books.

"Oh no, Sir. Master Crowley said we were to bring them."

Aziraphale watched in surprise as two of the demon's picked up his books and the third gestured in the direction of the older part of campus. He followed as the demon walked ahead and cast uneasy looks at him. It was probably as strange for a demon to walk with an angel as it was for an angel to walk with a demon. Well, walking with Crowley was never strange, but that was Crowley.

From the first moment they met in Eden, Aziraphale had felt at ease in Crowley's presence. He was always kind and made Aziraphale feel safe. He didn't feel safe with the Erics exactly but he knew they would obey Crowley. The collective Erics were considered among the lowest of the demons so for someone as powerful as Crowley to extend an opportunity to them, they would no doubt obey him.

A smile curved Aziraphale's lips as they walked past the administrative office that had been the building for the paintball range and former hospital. He still could remember how it felt when Crowley had pushed him against the wall for calling him nice. It was burned into the angel's memory. The feeling of tension and excitement. How he'd stared at Crowley, nervous but eager, aching for the demon's kiss. Of course they'd been interrupted and there hadn't been a kiss then. But there had been kisses since then and there would be more in future.

Past the administrative building was a small area surrounded by shrubbery and a series of benches. As it came into view, Aziraphale's heart sped up.

"Crowley!"

Standing beside a bench, Crowley stood dressed in a tailored black suit with a silver tie. The bespoke suit reminded Aziraphale of the night the demon had rescued him in the church. On the bench, Kevin jumped up and down, fluttering his tiny wings excitedly. He had on his tartan bow tie and was chirping happily.

The Erics carrying his books sat them down beside the bench. The third one addressed Crowley, "I'll return with lunch in a moment."

Crowley nodded and as they left, he closed the distance between Aziraphale and himself. The angel gasped in delight as the demon picked him up in his arms and swung him in a tight embrace.

"I missed you, angel."

"You saw me last night," Aziraphale replied, even as he flushed with pleasure and beamed at Crowley.

"One day, I will see you every moment of every day. But for now, I wanted to see how your first day of classes is going and I thought you might like to see Kevin."

"Meh meh!"

Aziraphale groaned at the tiny creature as Crowley sat him down. He patted Kevin's head. "Not your mama."

"Meh meh!"

"Have a seat, angel," Crowley directed at an Eric approached carrying a Pizza de Milo box. The angel gave a quizzical look. "Kevin is a fussy eater, bit of a demonic miracle was in order."

Aziraphale smiled as the demon sent Eric away and settled on the bench for their picnic.

Kevin chirped excitedly and clutched a slice of pizza. Crowley miracled a napkin for Aziraphale to hold his piece as he ate delicately.

"I can't believe you did this!" Aziraphale gasped with pleasure as he settled back against the bench and took a bite.

"Had to celebrate your first day of school, angel."

"Not sure there's much to celebrate just yet. I'm nervous about my next class, Gabriel's teaching."

Crowley studied the furrow of Aziraphale's brow. He wished he could keep Aziraphale safe from ever having to deal with the critical Archangel. Unfortunately, Gabriel's class was mandatory for first year students and that included Aziraphale. Both of them were keenly aware how harsh the angel's former boss would be.

"I could come with you," Crowley offered. "Instructors may audit a class of their choosing each term and I haven't chosen mine yet."

"That's kind of you dearest, but I fear it might make things even worse if you were there."

The demon grumbled under his breath and reached into his pocket for a flask. He offered it to Aziraphale and the angel took a hearty sip.

"Thank you. A bit of liquid courage might help. I'll confess I'm nervous about it."

Kevin started to fuss, his piece of pizza had been devoured. Aziraphale handed another to the tiny demon who settled contentedly once more.

"I've missed this, Crowley."

"Missed you too, angel, but I want you to know I support you."

"Too bad I'm not in one of those blasted fraternities. They have an angel and demon formal every week thanks to Gabriel's hare brained concept of university."

Crowley hesitated. He wanted nothing more than to invite Aziraphale, but he was worried that if he drew much attention to their relationship, it could make things harder for the angel. Being so close but still apart was miserable. But he wasn't about to hold Aziraphale back. After thousands of years of Gabriel alternately ignoring and manipulating Aziraphale, he wasn't about to do the same thing.

"So how were your classes this morning?" the demon asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Had a class with Michael this morning, she was more personable than I expected. And then I had a class with Beelzebub. I took your advice and sat in the middle rather than the front or back. You were right on that one, the thing with the flies they did was just- well not ideal to discuss during lunch I suppose."

Crowley laughed. "You should try having board meetings in Hell with them. Ugh, I thought I'd never get through the week we ironed out the Treaty of Gehenna in 1366. That week was utter, erm Hell, I guess you could say."

"How is teaching?"

"Fine. Most of my classes are filled with nothing but Erics."

"Erics!? Why? I would think your class would be teaming with students."

The demon shrugged. "They're afraid of me because of surviving the holy water bath in my lot and yours think I have nothing to offer. Don't exactly mind. The Erics are inclined to obey me. When your choice is Anthony J. Crowley Esquire or Hastur La Vista, most demons opt for Hastur. But the Erics are younger demons and weren't part of the original Fall. They simply were Lilith's progeny. Lucky for me really, they're far easier to manage.”

"Ugh, imagine anyone wanting to be in Hastur's presence!"

Kevin sniffed loudly and said, "Poo!"

"That's right," Crowley praised him. "Hastur smells like poo."

"Still expanding his vocabulary?"

"Eh, possibly. Maybe a little. He's up to eight now, I believe? Haven't been paying much attention. You know how he is."

Aziraphale leaned down and asked the small creature, "Have you been good for daddy?"

Kevin burbled and laughed. "Dada pizza. Meh meh."

"Not meh meh, how about papa?"

The tiny creature shook his head and made grabby hands for another slice of pizza. Crowley miracled a slice into his hands.

"Does it really bother you, angel? I let him do it because it was funny, but I'd never want to hurt you."

Aziraphale blushed and ducked his head shyly. He brought his hand over his mouth trying to hide a slight smile.

The demon reached out and caressed the angel's shoulder. It was like being back in St. James Park with the three of them spending the day together, rather than being in Tadfield on the campus. Gingerly, Crowley licked his lips and gave Aziraphale a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I suppose you should be getting back to class," he said as he reluctantly pulled back.

"I suppose so," Aziraphale agreed and stood up.

Crowley rose to his feet as well. The angel started to walk away then turned around.

"Crowley, would you- would you kiss me? I feel like I might feel braver if you-"

The demon closed the distance between them rapidly and took Aziraphale into his arms. He kissed him, his mouth covering the angel's possessively. It had been two days since they'd kissed and he was positively aching to feel the angel in his arms.

"I couldn't bear another minute without you kissing me," Aziraphale panted softly.

"Me either, angel."

They kissed once more, unaware of Gabriel's approach. But Kevin noticed and ran to the end of his leash.

"Wan kah!"

Crowley and Aziraphale broke off their kiss just in time to see Kevin breathing fire on the hem of Gabriel's pants.

"This isn't going to help, I fear," Aziraphale sighed as Crowley grabbed Kevin.

"Azira-fail," Gabriel greeted him in an annoyed tone.

"Gabriel," the angel replied uneasily.

"I will be starting class in 15 minutes. We will be watching the Breakfast Club and I will have a teaching montage," he informed Aziraphale. Shooting an irritated look at Crowley, he said, "Demon. Get that thing of yours under control. He's a menace!"

"Wan kah!" Kevin hissed and tried to breath fire at the Archangel's pants as he miracled away the damage.

"Almighty must not think so; She gave him another chance. You know, God's actual will, not yours."

"Watch yourself, Crowley," Gabriel warned, but backed up slightly. "I have to be going. But perhaps one day, we'll settle things, just you and me."

Crowley didn't bother answering the Archangel, but narrowed his eyes. The angel would object to him fighting with an Archangel, but he knew Gabriel well enough that he had no doubt the violet eyed angel intended to make good on his warning.

"You don't think he was serious about having Breakfast? He hates food."

Pushing aside his worries, Crowley laughed. "Not exactly. Go to class, angel. And brace yourself. The teaching montage sounds terrifying."

"It does rather," Aziraphale agreed.

The demon snapped his fingers and several Erics appeared. "Carry the angel's books to class and clean up. I'll wait with Kevin and we'll pick you up after class."

"You silly serpent," Aziraphale said as he blushed and shook his head. There was a bit of lightness to his step as he left.

"All right, Kevin, let's wander around and get into some mischief," Crowley suggested when they were alone.

Kevin hopped and flapped his wings as Crowley led him through campus. Angels and demons alike stared as the tiny demon danced around Crowley gleefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are a lovely gesture and encouraging to writers. We treasure them all whether they're detailed sentences or a keysmash and emojis.
> 
> Tumblr: sparkle-in-the-stars

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a Bruiser character in this fic? You bet!
> 
> Is it a dog? Nope!
> 
> Is he in the next chapter? Yes!
> 
> Is he adorable and unexpected? Yes and Yes!
> 
> Be sure to follow for updates!


End file.
